King (4D)
This page is for the Legendary Blader from the Metal Saga. For King from the original series, see here. This is an article about the Anime Character. For the manga counterpart of the same name, see here King (王, Ou) is a main character that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fury. He is one of the Legendary Bladers; specifically a Solar System Blader who represents the planet Mars. He is an enthusiastic blader who loves to battle with his heart and with his Legend Beyblade; Variares D:D. Physical Appearance King is a dark skinned greek who is small and slim built and is still quite muscular. He has dark blue spiky hair that hangs over his head and is quite unkept. He has blue eyebrows and light blue eyes. Interestingly, King's hair turns white and becomes raised and spiked up when his Legend Aura is rising. Also, King's hair usally turns white when he uses a special move. After that, he is similar to King from V-Force because of the hair. He wears a sleeveless dark red shirt with black fingerless gloves. He appears to wear a silver belt with a yellow gold sphere in the center, as well as a holster of some kind. He also wears dark black shorts with white lines on them, open-toed sandals and a necklace that is blue and has a "charm" on it. Personality Much like Masamune, King is a fun loving individual who has a deep passion for Beyblade, loving the heat of battle and fighting strong opponenets. King expresses his love for competition through his talkative actions and gloating, mimicking that of Masamune 's personality. King loves to play on his own name, feeling that he is the best at everything, and everything about him is the best. Despite his cocky attitude King simply just has a love for competition and the heat of battle, even befriending his opponents after battling. Beyblade: Metal Fury King grew up in a small town in Greece where he was resented because nobody was stronger than him. King was a great beyblader who was deemed to be too strong to let battle and because of that his beyblade was taken away and he was forbidden from beyblading. One night, when he was shouting to himself how unreasonable his punishment was was and he caught sight of a beam of light which landed on a nearby ruined temple. Upon arrival at the ruins, King spotted a new Beyblade buried in the rubble which he kept for himself. Destiny had brought him; Variares D:D which he could now battle with once again. Hoping for battle, King ran away from Greece and traveled all the way to america in order to take part in the Destroyer Dome Tournament. King was set to battle in Block B of the tournament and waited in the locker room where he heard one of his opponents gloating about his beyblade. King decided to interrupt him to declair his own strength where he began to clash with the young beyblader; Masamune Kadoya. They are both confronted by another opponent; Jigsaw who claims that he will win over them. They all decide to settle it in the 360 Sphere: Destroyer Dome. The B-Block match begins and King instantly clashes with Masamune. Masamune's new beyblade; Blitz Striker showcases impressive speed and strength, able to press King's Variares. Masamune claims to be something known as a Legendary Beyblader and King decides that he is one too. Disagreeing Masamune decideds that the winner of the battle will be known as a Legendary Blader. Meanwhile, Jigsaw eliminates the other competetion with his Eonis ' incredible abilities. King is able to protect himself, Masamune as well as they survive. Leaving just the three they move on the Destroyer Dome Finale . In that match they are paired with A-Block winners Otori Tsubasa Otori , Toby and Abyss Zeo Abyss . Once again Variares moves to clash with Blitz Striker while Jigsaw quickly defeats Toby and Zeo. Tsubasa takes on Jigsaw while King becomes totally pumped by the epicness of the battle, finnally happy to battle people as strong as him. King becomes overjoyed and decides to take on Jigsaw, who's eliminated the most competition thus far. To prove his strength King showcases his Variares' incredible Reverse Rotation and overpowers Jigsaw's Forbidden Eonis. King continues to put the pressure on, forcing Jigsaw to unleash his special move. King uses the Sword of Ares to cut through Eonis' attack and defeat Jigsaw. Now Tsubasa is eager to battle King while King shares the feeling and takes on the powerful Eagle. King is able to outbrute the soaring Eagle but is countered by Tsubasa's special move. Hyped by the heat of battle; King's Legendary Aura explodes revealing that he is indeed a true Legendary Blader. He activates the true power of his Variares and uses his special move; King of Thundersword! The attack draws power from Mars itself and cuts through eagle; eliminating Tsubasa. Now with just King and Masamune, the two clash continuously until the Dome itself is blasted off it's hinges. It rolls down towards the bey as the two continue to battle. King tells Masamune of his lineage and that he has never been so excited to have an incredible battle, he is truly happy and in the moment the two become friends. They decide to rap up the match to see who's stronger, activating their special moves and clashing center dome. King's Legend Power is enough to defeat Masamune's new beyblade and seal victory. Masamune congratulates King admitting that he is the true Legendary Beyblader. Later he stays with Masamune when Gingka and co. got to Mist Mountain. Beyblade Variares D:D25px: King's Primary Beyblade in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It was hidden in Greece after The Legend Blader's passing and later earned by his bloodline; King. It is an attack type dual rotation beyblade with two modes to optomize both attack and defence. It is known as the Sword of the Gods and draws its power from Ares acting as both a sword and a shield in battle. While in Defense Mode Variares can defend against the most brutal attacks and while in attack mode it can cut through them with its might. It's Delta Drive preformance tip allows it to switch tips in mid air to increase its attack and speed. Special Moves *'Ares Shield': Variares changes to defence mode where Variares can defend against the most brutal attacks, including the power of Jigsaw's Burst Sattelite. *'Sword of Ares': Variares optimizes it's attack mode and draws power from the Sword of the Gods. Ares attacks and breaks through the opponents attack, overpowering them and striking with the Sword of Ares. *'King of Thundersword': Variares Focus' It's Great Legend Power, Drawing it from mars into itself then explodes waves of this condensed power to inflict damage apon the enemy. The energy glows a bright red and circles around Variares before expanding. Battles Gallery Trivia *Compared to the original King, some things they share in common are their white hair, and dark skin tone. *His Beyblade's beast is the Greek god, Ares whose Roman equivalent is Mars, the planet his Bey represents. *King's bey is a lot like Julian Konzern's Gravity Destroyer, because they are both European, Dual-Rotation, and beasts are famous warriors. *King has a major similarity to Tithi in their personality: they both enjoys being in a battle. **King also has a major similarity to Kyoya: Both have cocky attitude, although somewhat less for King. **King's past is also quite to similar to that of Chris'. Category:Metal Fury Character